barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is Barney's 6th stage show, and his 4th national stage show tour (following Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, & Barney's Colorful World!) This show first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. September 2006, to tie in with Riff's debut in the video Let's Make Music and the TV series, he was added into the tour and has been in the show since. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Characters * Barney (Voice) - Dean Wendt * Barney (Costume) - N/A * Baby Bop (Voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (Costume) - N/A * BJ (Voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (Costume) - N/A * Riff (Voice) - Michaela Dietz * Riff (Costume) - N/A * Guide #1 (N/A) * Guide #2 (N/A) Songs (The song list is complete but since this show only performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Is a Dinosaur # The Clapping Song # Laugh With Me! #Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # Me and My Teddy. #Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Here Comes the Firetruck # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We Are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Act 2 Down on Grandpa's Farm Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle If All the Raindrops The Wheels on the Bus I Hear Music Everywhere * Mr. Knickerbocker When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Blue Jay Blues How Does This Thing Work? * If You Imagine I Love You (*) After Riff's debut from Let's Make Music. Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert # Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # If You Imagine Gallery bandicam 2015-10-13 06-37-53-098.jpg|Intro barneyn.jpg|Barney, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop in the Toy Factory Ccf757846fd9b2b5af790cc480af9908-290631819-1301724161-4d96bc01-620x348.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-10-442.jpg The Toy Factory Song.jpg Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-00-264.jpg|Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ sings If All the Raindrops.. 115026724_1db4a9e646_b.jpg Kpidvl-11outherebgreal.jpg 115025139_554ebd483e_b.jpg 115026255_783083006a_b.jpg 115026636_ed79254df9_b.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-24-12-590.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-24-35-935.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-30-03-355.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-30-23-197.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-28-515.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-52-797.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-40-899.jpg 318282740_605e8ae44d.jpg 115025237_95e99cd652_o.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-18-15-680.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-30-40-994.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-07-266.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-25-077.jpg|Blue Jay Blues bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-38-887.jpg|Beginning of I Love You 115027243_ba7a7f8402_o.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-53-338.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-32-05-369.jpg|Ending bandicam 2015-08-24 14-58-45-674.jpg|Ending Trivia *Instead of kids, there were two adults in this stage show. Their names haven't been mentioned yet. *The show was originally titled "Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory," but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. Barney & Me - Stephen White *This is the last Barney live show to be written by Stephen White. *Riff was added into the show in September 2006, around the time Let's Make Music came out. *This is the first live appearance of Riff. *Mr. Knickerbocker and If All the Raindrops would later be recycled in Barney's Birthday Bash. *Let's Go Tour was originally going to be released on video, but was cancelled for unknown reasons. *The airplane from Barney's Colorful World! Live! also appeared in this show. References Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Stage Show Tours